Nobody's Home
by rikkieO.Obird
Summary: InuYasha and his gang meet up with a very strange girl with an incredible past. She joins them, hoping to locate her family, who she thinks is dead. Alongside her is her faithful sidekick, who holds his own odd secret.


The trees shivered there bright green leaves as I walked silently through the trees, soaking in the beauty of spring. Tired from the long day I had, I found a rest stop along the natural path, and fell into the seat.

"ouive! What a long day, at least I can rest for a bit."

I leaned back against the branch that had fallen a while ago behind me, and the memory I had tried to lock up forever came forcefully coming back:

It was fall, five years ago from this day. The first most vivid thing I remembered was the smell of blood. I've always had an unnatural talent of a keen sense of smell, sometimes better than a dog's. Next were the screams, intruders had come to our little village to plunder and kill. I was too young to really understand what was going on; I just played off everyone else's emotions. Then the men got to our house which was the last thing I remembered.

I awoke a little while later to find that I was alone. I was yanked out of my trauma by a rustling behind me, I hadn't smelled anyone or anything while I was trapped in my memories, but then I got a whiff.

"Oh, hi there Leo!" I said.

A low and happy yip came from behind me in response to the greeting. Then a sleek, light colored shimmer jumped in front of me, tails going miles a minute. I giggled. This was Leo, my demon pup, he had been my friend since I was born, and still is. After being with him almost 24-7 for 12 years, I've grown to understand his body language, enough to carry on a conversation, but not in public. Leo looked at me and yipped warily.

"Travelers you say? About a league out from here?"

_I see, I guess they're going to need a place to stay the night of their arrival, hmm, I better check to see if they're dangerous,_ I thought. "Um, Leo, I know you did it yesterday, but seeing as we may have company, and that you're the best at it, can u go hunting? Please?"

Leo made a noise that was obviously a grumble, he hated hunting because it consisted of him transforming. Slowly I got off the stump, and headed toward my home. While birds sang and critters scurried, I began thinking about what I should do when I get there. Even if the travelers don't wanna rest, which would be surprising considering that I live miles away from civilization, the house could still use some tidying-up. It's always good to have some extra food in storage.

The forest began to thin out bit by bit, until I came across a clearing. In front of me was a creek covered by tall grass, matching the movement of the water when a breeze hit. On the other side of the creek was a small, run-down cabin, shrouded in luscious green grass, and a very large variety of flowers. Directly behind the cabin stood a huge tree, the tallest around, which overlooked miles of forest. It was a peaceful little village, bustling with activity. I sucked in a deep breath and sighed joyfully, home. I skipped daintily across the skinny, vague bridge that lead across the fast moving water below. Though 57% of the boards were old and desperately in need of replacing, it gave my little home character, so I left it. Besides, I've been crossing this bridge for exactly five years and never tripped or fell in.

Not at all cautiously I crossed the old bridge, walked through some very tall grass, and my house came into view. It was made out of tree trunks and various plants, fabrics, and some yucky grey stuff to hold it all together, keeping warmth. The chimney was sighing out smoke and I smiled. Leo started a fire for me, how nice of him. The house had a dirt path leading from the end of the bridge to the porch. All along the sick of the path, grass and a very large and viscous array of flowers danced in the breeze.

I opened my makeshift door made out of mud and bark, and stepped inside. I kicked off my shoes and just fell on the pillow in front of the fire.

"_I wonder if Leo's ok,"_ I thought_. "I'll just rest a bit and then I'll start cleaning the house."_

I leaned back and must've fallen asleep, because I opened my eyes and it was morning.

Then I smelled travelers.

"Oh no, I fell asleep, they're almost here!" I concentrated on how faint the scent was, they're about 3 miles away. "They'll be here this afternoon!"

Quickly I cleaned the house, the left to check on the travelers, like I promised Leo…wait. Leo?! He's been gone for almost 24 hours! The travelers could wait; besides, I don't smell or sense anything evil about them. With that, I went looking for Leo.

I had been traveling for a very long time, when I finally got a break though; it wasn't what I had expected. I sucked in a deep breath to make sure what I smelled was what I thought it was.

Yep, blood. Leo's blood, oh no! I knew that since he was a demon, he healed very fast, but my knees were still wobbly, and my stomach still fluttered and flipped.

Before I was aware, I was running after his scent. As I got closer I heard and smelled something very unfamiliar, yet familiar at the same time. A demon, yet it doesn't smell like one, but it still does, strange, too strange.

"I'd better hurry, Leo, hang on!"

Once I got to the battle scene, the strange scent had already left, leaving behind a big, brown, motionless heap, Leo.

"LEO! Leo, answer me, are you ok?"

No answer, "Leo!"

Tears began to come to my eyes, and I hid my sobs in his thick fur.

"Leo, I'm so sorry!" I mumbled in his fur through sobs

Then I suddenly heard a replying whine. Could it be?

"Leo?"

This time I got a lick on the face. "Leo! I'm so happy you're alive!" I hugged his huge neck and again he licked me. "Are you ok, what happened?!"

He stared at me.

"Right, later, you need some rest. Should I carry you?"

His eyes widened in disbelief.

"No, not like this, of course not, you need to transform!"

Despite his state, he still grumbled, and tried to get up and walk away, only to end up falling down.

"You know I won't quit nagging you until you agree right?"

That got his attention, and he transformed. A whirlwind of dust and dirt enveloped him, and in the fearsome demon's place stood a fluff ball of a dog. He was now small enough to rest on anyone's shoulder, and in a few people's palms, not quite mine though.

"Thank you Leo."

He still showed reluctance to go anywhere, but hey, at least now, I could just pick him up.

I tucked him under my arm and went on my way, Leo obviously fuming the entire time. Though glares don't scare me if I could just pick up whoever is frowning, and pull the corners of their mouth up into a smile.

In silence we (well, I) walked home. Once there, I set the now sleeping Leo on the pillow in front of the fire and set to work on his wounds.

They were mostly minor except for a very deep laceration on his hind leg, that would take a it longer to heal. Leo was a very deep sleeper, unless there was some kind of danger afoot, he would sleep through this entire "operation".

Once I was finished, I checked on the traveler's scents, they'd be here in about an hour. An hour wasn't enough time to go find ___ing, but it was enough time to get a closer look at these travelers, and prepare for a battle, if needed.

The woods were silent as I ran through them, and as I got closer, the traveler's scents got stronger. I took a sniff, three demons. Hmm, no, two half-demons and a full…cat demon? Oh great, Leo will have fun with him…wait…*sniff* her. Hmm…what else…three humans, well this will be an interesting group.

Once I got to the path they were on, I snuck behind some bushes and scurried up a tree, now I can take a look at this unlikely bunch.


End file.
